kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Night Dragon Vorfeed
This article, and any other article that references both Lost Universe and Slayers, needs updating. In 1993, Hajime Kanzaka gave an interview in which he stated that Slayers and Lost Universe are not connected to each other; he merely reused some Lost Universe names that he liked for Slayers TRY. Thusly, the Night Dragon Vorfeed & Dark Star Dugradigdo of Lost Universe are completely different entities to the beings of the same name in Slayers TRY. For a transcript of the article: http://www.inverse.org/e/res/msgs/1933.shtml Ranime Codexer 06:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Ranime Codexer :Yes, but not at the same time. The problem with the relation between Slayers & Lost Universe is that kanzaka stated that the novels aren't related, but he didn't say a thing about the anime. And we have the problem that, in the LU anime, Lord of Nightmares is explicity mentioned, and only by saying its name, the evil lost ships are affected, and so~ that shows a relation between those lost ships and the mazoku of the Slayers world. I entirely agree that the novels are 2 different series set in 2 different worlds, universes, or whatever, as is they were works of different authors, no relation at all. But as for the anime, that's not that easy... --shansito 08:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Could the name "Lord of Nightmares" and its ability to weaken the evil Lost Ships have been just another shout-out? Kanzaka states in the linked interview that he reused the names "Dark Star Dugradigdo" and "Night Dragon Vorfeed" in the Slayers because he liked the name - if he did that, then could he not have reused "Lord of Nightmares" in the same fashion? In other words, it's certainly possible that Slayers TRY and the Lost Universe anime are the same multiverse, but it hasn't been established as canon. So, the articles really should be rewritten to take into account that Lost Universe (anime) and Slayers (anime) could be the same, but it's just as likely that they aren't, especially given the different appearances of the "Overworlders" in TRY and the pilots in Lost Universe and Kanzaka's own statement which clearly says the two universes merely "share some names". Ranime Codexer 21:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Ranime Codexer ::The Lost Universe clearly has more in common with the Slayers than just the names. The mythical imagery used, like Dark Star's symbol, for example, is clearly the same. It seems obvious to me that the Lost Universe anime wants to make the impression that it is connected to Slayers, regardless of the original author's intent. --Pip25 10:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, it's possible they're just shout outs - the interview basically boils down to "I just shared some names between the two settings because I thought it would be cool to do so". There's no explicit evidence that the anime staff did anything beyond follow in Kanzaka's footsteps; reusing character designs, symbols and names simply because it makes a nice "insider's gag". Ranime Codexer 19:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Lol, it's exactly the opposite, there is a LOT of evidence that the anime stuff did a lot of things that differs from how Kanzaka explicity stated them in the novels, and that's why the anime has its own canon. BTW, I think this would be better discussed in the forum =P --shansito 19:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC)